


i guess we could breathe all along

by pastalover



Series: General Danvers Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/F, Meet Cute AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex watched the beach diligently, looking for anyone who may need her help at any second; her eyes definitely not straying to one of the surfers out in the water.<br/>or<br/>Alex is a lifeguard, Astra is a surfer, and someone needs cpr</p>
            </blockquote>





	i guess we could breathe all along

**Author's Note:**

> all of the fics are going to be inspired by a walk the moon songs because i really enjoy them and they just fit. This one was inspired by aquaman

Alex does enjoy being a lifeguard, despite what Kara says, she does not mind being out in the sun for long amounts of time waiting for disaster to strike at any moment. She indulges in the thought every once in awhile of what her life would be like if she had continued down a path toward physics and entered the world of a scientist. She’s glad she didn’t enter that world.

Majoring in biology had been the right choice and working near the water was calming, plus being a lifeguard allowed her to do work for both her jobs; it was a perk that allowed her to work with the ocean. Watching Kara surf was an experience in itself to.

The way she naturally climbs on the board and is able to catch the perfect wave, almost as if she’s flying in the water. But she’s not the only impressive surfer that Alex noticed, her eyes already tracking the figure in the water.

Astra, Kara’s aunt, was just as much a natural surfer as her niece, and probably more. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, hiding the white streak and keeping her hair from getting in her face. She was wearing a full black wet-suit, whereas Kara preferred a more colorful wardrobe. Astra’s wet-suit clung to her like a second skin, enabling there to be less friction and to be faster in the water. It didn’t help that it made her look even hotter than before.

Alex looked away when she became aware that she was staring too long and if she happened to have red spreading across her cheeks, then she would blame it on the heat.

“Eyes sharp, Danvers,” a voice down in the sand to her right said. Sitting up straighter, she nodded her head and did a sweep of the beach, not wanting to meet Hank’s eye. He somehow always knew what she was thinking. She suspected he might be psychic.

When he left after she looked across the sand, Alex sagged her shoulders; trying and failing to not get distracted by Astra. She was riding a wave, crouched down and making it look effortless.

Alex then noticed that while she had been staring at Astra’s body, Astra seemed to be looking at her. Quickly turning away, Alex diligently looked away and across the beach. Look out the corner of her eye, Alex noticed Astra cut a sharp turn in the wave and paddle back to Kara.

Getting her head in the game and shaking her head, she turned back to her job. Only mildly successful in not staring back out to sea.

* * *

 

There didn’t seem to be any trouble and the sun was still high in the sky, kids playing in the sand, adults getting tans and burns, and Alex wondering if she would be able to go for a little walk without Hank noticing. 

Eyes lazily moving across the water, she noticed something that immediately had her sitting up straight. Kara was frantically paddling closer to the shore, her face in clear distress. Looking closer to the shore, Alex shot up from her chair and jumped down into the sand, immediately going into a sprint.

Astra’s board was empty and floating without her, Alex quickly located her and dove into the water. Grabbing underneath her arms and swimming to the shore, Alex laid Astra on her back and quickly checked for a pulse. It was faint, but there. Unfortunately, Astra wasn’t breathing.

CPR was instinct at this point as she put her hands on her chest and counted, then tilting Astra’s head back, pinching her nose, and blowing air into her mouth. Alex did this for a few more times, aware that Kara had joined on the other side of Astra, but completely focused. About to shout for Hank to get her a defibrillator, Astra started coughing up water.

Alex was able to take a deep breath as she turned Astra on her side, who was struggling to take in air and expelling the water from her lungs at the same time.

“You’re okay, just breathe,” Alex kept repeating this while rubbing Astra’s back. Hank had arrived with a blanket and as soon as Astra was able to sit she wrapped it around her shoulders.Alex waited patiently for Astra to get her breathing under control and finish coughing.

Alex then took notice of her surroundings and saw a fair amount of people had been watching her, but most had walked away once they knew that Astra was going to be okay. Some even congratulated her, to which she gave a confused thank you. It was just Kara, Astra, and Alex but then Kara left to get some dry clothes for Astra to change into.

“You all right?” Alex winced, because no, she couldn’t be alright after drowning and basically brought back from the dead.

Astra carefully looked at her, even with her hair plastered to her face and looking like a wet cat, she was intimidating. ‘ _And still gorgeous.’_ She quickly banished that thought and used all of her energy to focus on Astra’s face, which turned out to be a lot harder as water droplets slid down the planes of her cheekbones and down her neck.

“I will live,” and Alex wished she could just melt right there because no one’s voice should sound that attractive after almost dying. “You are brave,” her voice sounded surprised and Alex should be offended, but she has her head tilted like a confused puppy and she just finds it too adorable to be upset. “Thank you, for saving me.”

“Just doing my job.” A nod punctuated this, she was trying to stay as professional as she possibly could in this situation. Which probably made her come off as cold.

Kara came back soon afterwards and took Astra from Alex’s arms, who had not realized that she had wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She could say that she had been keeping her warm, to get her temperature up again, but that would have been a blatant lie.

* * *

 

Alex stretched as she grabbed her bag and started heading to her car. Kara had taken Astra straight to her house to make sure she got rest and some food in her. Alex chuckled at the treatment she was probably getting, having been on the receiving end of that worriment a few times.

As she got closer to her car, Alex noticed something stuck to the windshield wipers, fluttering in the evening. She became confused as it was a piece of paper, her confusion changing to excitement, feeling heat rise to her face as she smiled while getting in the car.

In small, loopy handwriting it said:

_Brave One,_

_I would like to thank you again for saving my life, Kara will no doubt tell me what happened over and over again. I was wondering if it would be possible to have coffee together? It would be a pleasure to get to know you more._

_Astra_

On the back was a phone number that Alex fully intended to call. As she drove, she realized that she never told Astra her name. _‘Well,_ ’ she thought, _‘it would definitely be my pleasure for her to know.’_


End file.
